


Guía de supervivencia Grant

by Nicole_Moon



Series: Las aventuras de Grant y Tom [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, M/M, ¿Slash?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicole_Moon/pseuds/Nicole_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tal vez, Grant pensó que iba a tener una mala jornada, pero olvidó que, con Tom en su día a día, más aún teniendo éste una cuenta pendiente con él, siempre habían risas de por medio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guía de supervivencia Grant

**Author's Note:**

> Un segundo one-shoot para esta serie, ¿os gusta la idea? Simplemente no pude evitarlo. Estoy tan AAAWWWWWWWWWWWW con ellos, son tan AAAWWWWWWW geniales *In love*.
> 
> ¡Espero que os guste!

**Guía de supervivencia Grant**

**2**

 

Aquel día Tom se había levantado chistoso. A decir verdad, no es como si eso fuera algo nuevo. Tom era bromista por naturaleza, cómico, abierto, sociable, agradable al trato y el tipo de persona que disfruta siendo el foco de atención. Él lo admitía, no había problema. De todas formas, ese día, mientras se preparaba un abundante desayuno para despejarse antes de salir en dirección al Set de grabación de Flash, sentía aquel diablillo de alas negras susurrando travesuras en su oído.

Cogió el móvil y echó un vistazo por encima a los nuevos mensajes mientras tarareaba aquella canción,  _ Shout _ de The Isley Brothers. Tenía uno de su mujer preguntando en qué fecha exacta regresaría a Ottawa, ya que planeaba preparar una comida con su familia; luego había otro de su agente y otro de… ¿Grant? 

**«Hy, ¿concs algna heladeria 24h?».** Tom arqueó la ceja al ver la hora del whatsapp: las 2:30 a.m.

Había otro de quince minutos más tarde, en este se leía:  **«Spong k el Gran Tommy es un abuelo ya, duerms? No sabs lo jodido k es qurer un hlado y no tnerlo».**

Bufó, incrédulo. ¿Qué clase de mensajes eran esos? ¿Grant se había pasado con las cervezas de la cena o qué demonios le hacía estar despierto a esas horas en busca de un helado cuando hoy tenían que estar en el set a las 7:00 de la mañana? Divertido de alguna forma por la situación, escribió un mensaje de vuelta  **«Los polluelos no deberían beber alcohol. Se prudente, tú ortografía me produce más legañas»** antes de contestar a los demás y vestirse para salir de casa. 

De camino, a dos manzanas de su destino, una idea cruzó por su mente y la iluminó como a una bombilla. Se retrasó unos minutos buscando una heladería abierta en aquella fría época del año, pero cuando la encontró una sonrisa revoltosa acechó en su rostro.

Fue así que llegó al amplio y lujoso estudio, entre saludos y sacudidas de mano, cargado con su mochila habitual además de con una gran bolsa de plástico en una mano. Se deslizó por el pasillo, aún tarareando aquella canción que parecía haberse pegado con cola en su consciencia, abrió la puerta del corredor de los camerinos y ahí, apoyados en la pared, se encontró a Danielle y Rick.

―Hey, chicos, ¿mucho jaleo? ―saludó, acercándose―. Espero que no hayáis desayunado.

Danielle abrió ojos y boca exageradamente al mismo tiempo que señalaba con un dedo la bolsa de Tom.

―Nunca acaba pasando nada bueno cuando Tom trae cosas. Siempre hay segundas intenciones ―dijo la chica, risueña.

―¡Oh, vamos!

―No, no, estoy de acuerdo con ella ―coincidió Rick, ambas cejas enarcadas en desconfianza―. ¿Qué es esta vez? ¿Alguna apuesta con Grant? Vosotros dos siempre andáis metidos en algo.

Tom sacudió la cabeza, chistó haciendo callar a sus compañeros de reparto y echó un vistazo a lo largo del pasillo para asegurarse de que no había nadie más.

―¿Grant no ha llegado todavía, verdad? ―preguntó en un susurro.

Tras intercambiar una mirada de curiosidad, Danielle y Rick negaron suavemente.

―Genial. Actuad como si nada. ―Abrió la bolsa y les enseñó el contenido: varios tarros de helados de distintos sabores, además de paquetes de galletas para cucurucho―. Os encargo la tarea de repartirlo por todo alma viviente que os encontréis por la sala de grabación, excepto estos. ―Cogió tres de los tarros y se los guardó en la mochila―.

―¿Qué hay de malo con esos?

―Son del sabor favorito de Grant, y nunca los habéis visto en esta bolsa, ¿de acuerdo? 

Tom les guiñó un ojo, risueño.

Cuando Grant llegó al estudio con el tiempo justo, no perdió ni un segundo en pasarse por los camerinos, sino que se dirigió directamente hacia el set de grabación principal, donde debían estar todos esperándolo. Desde luego que no habían sido una buena idea todas aquellas cervezas, pero la pelea que había tenido con su novia lo valía. 

Entró en la sala con el paso apresurado.

―¡Infiernos! ¿No llego muy tarde, no?

El director fue el primero en saludarle. 

―Grant, se te empieza a pegar lo de Barry ―bromeó, sentado en una de las sillas. Sostenía unos papeles entre sus manos en los que parecía haber estado haciendo unas anotaciones. 

―Sí, sí.. tengo que andarme con cuidado ―dijo. Entonces, al volver la mirada hacia Carlos, que le daba en ese momento una palmadita en la espalda, se percató de algo que éste llevaba en sus manos―. ¿Helado?

El chico lo miró confuso por un instante, luego reaccionó y señaló hacia un lado de la estancia, donde había una puerta que llevaba al bar/comedor adyacente. ―Oh, sí, hay de un montón de sabores, pilla uno si quieres.

Barry, parpadeó. 

―¿Bromeas? Llevo con antojo de helado desde ayer por la noche.

Junto a su amigo y compañero de reparto se dirigió hacia las neveras empotradas entre los casilleros. Tras saludar a unas de las maquilladoras, Marga y Vicky, que se encontraban reunidas en una de las mesas acabando de tomarse su café matutino, fue abriendo varias neveras sintiendo que no podría tener mejor suerte. El día parecía brillar a su favor.

Excepto… no duró mucho su suerte.

Carlos le dirigió una mirada curiosa cuando, tras revisar los frigoríficos de arriba a abajo, Grant se desplomó en una de las sillas con rostro abatido.

―No puedo creer que no te guste ninguno de los sabores. ¡Hay cinco sabores! ―exclamó, seguidamente dando un lametazo a su propio helado de turrón.

Grant negó con la cabeza y suspiró dramáticamente.

―El de stracciatella me gusta… pero, tío, llevo queriendo un helado de vainilla desde ayer. ¿Por qué hay cinco jodidos sabores y no hay de vainilla?

Recibió un encogimiento de hombros y una apretón amistoso por parte del otro chico, que añadió: ―Te acompaño en el sentimiento, amigo.

Grant le pellizcó el brazo en venganza por burlarse de él, lo que provocó que Carlos le asestará una colleja mofosa antes de alejarse gritando algo acerca de que la dama  _ Granty _ estaba en sus días. 

El protagonista de la famosa serie puso los ojos en blanco.

Después de eso, se conformó con tomarse el café que no le había dado tiempo en casa, y se reunió con algunos de sus compañeros de reparto. 

―Grant, creo que han comentado antes que al final vamos a grabar algunas de las tomas de Barry y Joseph de la Tierra 2.

Ese era Jesse, siempre centrado en el trabajo, aunque eso no significaba que no supiera bromear. 

―¿En serio? Creí que eso tocaba mañana.

El hombre sacudió la cabeza.

―Cambio de última hora.

Intercambiaron alguna que otra broma acerca del tema antes de concentrarse cada uno en sus cosas. Candice, a su lado, también le comentó alguna que otra novedad de sus respectivos personajes. Durante unos minutos se afanó en echar los últimos vistazos a su guión y a algunas acotaciones que él mismo había garabateado sobre las hojas en sus horas de ensayo. La voz de Danielle, sin embargo, le extrajo de su tarea.

―Perdona, ¿qué dices? ―preguntó.

―Carlos me ha dicho que te estás lamentando porque no había del helado que te gustaba y que estabas con un antojo de preñada.

―Dile a Carlos que se vaya a freír espárragos ―espetó, si bien no pudo impedir que sus labios se curvaran en una leve sonrisa. Su amigo era de lo peor, bueno, Carlos junto a Tom y él mismo eran de lo peor. Al pensar en Tom, le pareció extraño que no hubiera venido ya a importunarlo. Especialmente después del mensaje que le había enviado aquella mañana diciéndole que le apetecía helad… Un momento.

―¿Quien ha traído todo este helado?

La sonrisa de la chica se amplió y sus ojos brillaron como dos estrellas, sus mejillas rojas cuando no pudo reprimir la carcajada que escapó de su boca. Barry resopló, entendiéndolo todo. 

Aquel día Tom se había levantado chistoso, a Grant no le cabía la menor duda acerca de ello. Y al parecer, al haberle enviado semejante ebrio mensaje de madrugada, se había puesto a sí mismo en su punto de mira. Después de que Danielle le especificara que Tom se encontraba en la sala de caracterización, se apresuró hacia allí.

Se encontró al muy mentecato saliendo por la puerta.

―¡Hombre, mi amigo noctámbulo!   
―Eres un idiota ―espetó Grant, sin poder ocultar la sonrisa―. Más te vale que hayas traído el de vainilla.

Una carcajada escapó de la boca de Tom. Una de esas perrunas, graves, en las que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

―Como me menosprecias, polluelo ―dijo, divertido―. Está bien, pero hay normas. Hay tres tarros enteros de tu helado, pero están escondidos y si quieres que te los dé… ―Grant bufó ante el teatral silencio, prestando atención a su pesar―… Tendrás que encontrar alguno de ellos porque el requisito es que te vea saborear al menos una lamida de vainilla.

_ Maldito Tom _ , fue el pensamiento del chico mientras soltaba una risotada y le señalaba con un dedo acusador: ―Eres un payaso. A esto se le llama traición, éramos compañeros de bromas.

Tom se encogió de hombros.

―Es una venganza por ser un nazi de la ortografía. ―Entonces, recordó―. Ah, y también por lo del peine.

No se percató del sonrojó de Grant ante la mención de aquel suceso y, entre risas, Tom se ganó su primera colleja de la jornada.

La mañana transcurrió en aquella extraña dinámica burlona. O tal vez no era tan inusual entre los dos actores. Grabación tras grabación, acotaciones, modificaciones del director, cambio de luces, aprovechando los momentos en los que no le tocaba grabar o los descansos del elenco, técnicos y demás trabajadores, Grant se escabullía por toda la infraestructura del edificio en busca de las condenadas tarrinas de helado. Entonces Tom se echaba a reír, burlándose de él y, básicamente, tocándole los cojones de la peor manera. 

Por supuesto, el asunto que se traían entre manos se había extendido como la pólvora entre la mayor parte de los que se encontraban allí, yendo de boca en boca después de que Tom se lo soplara a Carlos…

En momentos como ese, era en los que Grant hubiera agradecido ser Flash para poder inspeccionar el bloque en un  _ plis plás _ . 

A la hora de comer, Grant acabó con su almuerzo en diez minutos ganándose bromas por parte de sus compañeros.

―¿¡Estás entrenando para ser Flash, Grant?! ―Fue la pregunta a gritos de Carlos―.  _ Cavanaghtic _ , aquí, dice que se ofrece a contabilizar tu progreso.

Y, sí, en efecto eso tuvo como consecuencia que Grant les enseñara el dedo corazón y que el grupo ―formado por Danielle, Rick, Candice, Carlos, Violett, Jesse L y Tom, entre otros―, rompiera en fuertes carcajadas.

Pero lo peor de todo fue al volver de su búsqueda a la Sala de Grabación, pocos minutos antes de que acabara el descanso de la hora de comida, y encontrarse a  _ Tom-maldito-pelo-y-maldito-todo-él-por-vacilarle _ llevándose a la boca un… Adivinad.

―Te voy a matar ―suspiró el joven actor, sentándose en una silla frente al mayor que le recibió con una amplia sonrisa.

―¿No hubo suerte?

―¿Qué has hecho con ellos? Vas a ser un buen amigo y me vas a dar ese que te estás comiendo, ¿verdad?

Tom lamió y succionó de su bola de helado de vainilla, con los ojos puestos fijamente en Grant y los hoyuelos que le aparecían cuando sonreía adivinándose en sus mejillas como prueba de que se lo estaba pasando en grande. Grant puso cara de cordero degollado pero Tom, conociendo como conocía a su joven amigo, se levantó como movido por un resorte justo antes de que el otro chico se le echara encima en un intento por arrebatarle el cucurucho.

―¡Ven aquí, abuelo!

―¡Yo siempre voy un paso por delante, Graaaant! ―se cachondeó Tom, a la vez que esquivaba a uno de los técnicos de sonido.

Grant lo persiguió durante unos segundos por el set, para perplejidad de unos y entretenimiento de otros, hasta que Tom se encerró en el lavabo con el fin de comerse en tranquilidad su especialmente escogido postre. Grant soltó un exabrupto contra la puerta, riéndose a su pesar por la ridiculez de la situación.

―En serio, chicos, no sé si parecéis un par de críos o una pareja de enamorados ―le recibió Candice cuando Grant se acercó al grupo.

―Yo soy un crío, él es infantil.

― _ Touché.  _

Carlos y Grant se chocaron la mano, como muestra de que pensaban lo mismo. Seguidamente, el hispanoparlante agregó: ―¿Nunca os habéis preguntado por qué Tommy se lleva tan bien con Grant y conmigo? Su mentalidad es la de un crío de cinco años.

―Es importante saber que tú y Grant tenéis cinco años ―respondió el director, acercándose a ellos al escuchar el último comentario.

―Sí, somos unos cachorros preciosos.

Grant se rió junto a sus amigos y compañeros. Poco antes de que iniciaran la siguiente sesión de grabaciones y de que Tom saliera del baño, Violett le aconsejó que se hiciera el desinteresado para así pillar a Tom con la guardia baja. Esto le hizo sonreír, divertido, porque Violett aún no conocía a Tom Cavanagh lo suficiente. Él era de los que nunca se cansaban.

El hombre entró en su camerino y encendió la luz. Una sonrisa ladina perfilaba su rostro. Había sido una larga jornada dedicada a grabaciones intensas de la segunda temporada de The Flash y, Tom Cavanagh, empezaba a notar sus huesos pesados a las ocho y pico de la tarde. Los años no avanzaban en vano, pero, por suerte, él podía presumir de encontrarse en un estado físico envidiable debido, tanto a su trabajo como actor, como a sus habituales salidas deportivas, ya fuera para tirar unas canastas o para recordar sus viejos tiempos como jugador de hockey sobre hielo. Sin embargo, no solo había sido un día productivo en el sentido estrictamente laboral; tomarle el pelo a Grant era una novedad bienvenida.

Se dirigió al frigorífico situado a un lado de su escritorio particular, en la esquina de la pared opuesta a la puerta, casi bajo la ventana rectangular por la que en esos momentos se filtraba un juego de luces naranjas y rosas. Estaba atardeciendo. Sin perder su expresión divertida, cogió una tarrina pequeña de helado que tenía estratégicamente guardada para esa hora, una cuchara y se sentó en la piltra dispuesto a comerlo con la calma. Solo faltaba hacer tiempo hasta que su amigo viniese a verlo.

No tuvo que esperar mucho. La puerta se abrió escasos diez minutos después y el chico entró por ella fausto como un rayo. 

―¡Tú! 

La sonrisa de Tom se hizo más grande, enseñando toda la dentadura blanca.

―Yo.

―No lo puedo creer. Realmente te estás comiendo otro en mis narices ―casi lloriqueó―. Ha sido suficiente de tu venganza.

―Podrías ir a comprar helado, son exactamente las… 20:20 ―dijo, tras echarle una mirada a su reloj de pulsera―. Creo que no cierran hasta las nueve ―y se llevó una cucharada a la boca.

―¿Sabes? No es legal vengarte un mes después. ¡Además eso era por mi salud mental!

Tom seguía sin entender a qué se refería Grant cuando mencionaba aquello, no lo comprendió aquella vez y no lo comprendía ahora. Confuso, preguntó:

―¿Me explicarás eso algún día?

Grant le miró.

―¿El qué?

―El problema que tienes con mi pelo. ―Se señaló con un dedo la cabeza enfáticamente. 

―Am… 

Tom aguardó mientras Grant parecía tener un gran debate mental, bastante raro si tenía que ser sincero. Lucía incluso tímido con las piernas cruzadas y apoyado con sus manos sobre el colchón, además de incómodo. 

Tomó una cucharada más de helado, casi acabando con él.

―¡Eh, cabrón, no te lo acabes! ―exclamó Grant, levantándose.

Tratando de evitarlo, el mayor se retiró hacia atrás sobre la cama, alejándose lo máximo posible del chico y, en ademán provocativo, agitó la cuchara de un lado al otro con ligereza.

―No, no, no. Antes confiésame eso o, bueno, para que veas que soy una buena persona te daré otra opción… ¿a qué vino la borrachera de ayer noche?

Sus miradas se encontraron, zafiro y esmeralda, dos pares de lunas, norte y sur. Tom pudo apreciar, en el intercambio visual, cómo Grant tragaba saliva al ser cogido por sorpresa. ¿De verdad esperaba que no se diera cuenta? ¿Es que Grant pensaba que no se preocupaba por él o qué? No solo eran compañeros de reparto, por muy inusual que pareciese debido a la diferencia de edad, también eran amigos. Y unos muy buenos en opinión de Tom.

―¿Grant?

El aludido sacudió la cabeza. Titubeó antes de confesar: ―Tuve una pelea con Hannah.

―Oh.

Silencio.

De repente, Tom no supo qué decir. En especial cuando su amigo no parecía querer tocar el tema en demasía. Así que optó por continuar con el  _ planning _ del día y, de un bocado, se zampó la última cucharada del helado. Por un segundo, Grant parpadeó, perplejo, como si no entendiera que acababa de suceder. Luego, todo fue demasiado rápido para el hombre de ojos azules. Grant murmuró algo que sonó como «Ah, no, ni hablar» y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se hubo precipitado hacia delante y juntado su boca con la de Tom. Éste trastabilló hacia atrás, sus ojos abiertos en  _ shock  _ mientras sentía la lengua de su amigo explorar su boca, lamer su paladar, lengua y dientes, como si fueran un manjar de aristócratas. No podía estar seguro, pero en medio de su bochornosa falta de reacción, Tom incluso creyó sentir un gemido salir de la boca ajena y fundirse en la suya. 

Cuando Grant se retiró, ambos estaban rojos como tomates y la temperatura de la habitación había ascendido por lo menos diez grados. Y podría haber sido embarazoso, podría haberse vuelto un momento complicado ―inclusive frío―, pero entonces Grant, aunque con un leve rubor cubriendo sus mejillas, estalló en carcajadas graves y naturales. Dijo:

―Creo que he ganado la apuesta, sin duda el sabor a vainilla es el mejor ―y, de alguna forma, aquella química tan loca como enloquecedora que los unía hizo su función, rebajando tensión a la situación.

Disgustado, Tom había bufado como respuesta y, a su pesar, se vio dándole todas las tarrinas de helado de vainilla a Grant. Después de eso, no podía sino admitir su derrota. Su  _ aplastante _ derrota.

Unas horas más tarde, con la luna descollando en el lienzo nocturno como una gran bola de nieve, Grant se hallaba comiendo una de las tarrinas para acompañar a la calórica cena de aquella noche ―Sí, un buen McDonalds como coronación del día―. Cuando su móvil vibró, extendió la mano y lo recogió del brazo del sofá.

Tenía un mensaje de Tom.

« **Guía de supervivencia Grant (Método infalible):**

**¿Qué hacer cuando el peinado de alguien ofende a tu sentido de la moda? Regalarle un peine y decirle que su vista es dañina para la salud.**

**¿Qué hacer cuando alguien se está comiendo algo que tú te mueres por comer pero no tienes? Pegarle un morreo al sujeto en cuestión. (Advertencias: No es aconsejable si el sujeto es la novia de algún amigo o hermano).** »

Y Grant, sólo, en su sofá, en un día que auguraba ser de lo peor después de la discusión con Hannah, se encontró riendo y pensando que Tom realmente sabía cómo mejorle el día a alguien.

Solo dos palabras fueron tecleadas en respuesta al épico mensaje: « **Gracias, idiota** ».

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer :)   
> Quería comentaros que esta sería de one-shoots, aún sin ser continuados, van ligeramente relacionados los unos con los otros, están metidos en el mismo multiverse como habéis podido comprobar en este cuando Tom se quejaba del tema del peine XD Nada, solo eso. 
> 
> ¡Un saludo!


End file.
